1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack for supporting an object.
2. Description of Related Art
A rack of this kind is disclosed in EP 0 166 095.
It is the object of the invention to form such a rack for supporting an object so as to enhance the load-bearing capacity thereof.